


Desire for an Escape

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (Telltale) The Walking Dead Spoilers, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Clementine, Spoilers, Violetine - Relationship - Freeform, also i uhh rlly like twd and telltale in general so uh, clem and vi make me soft ok, i might make more fics, so uhh enjoy my disaster lesbians for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Clementine has been holding back her emotions for years now, and she finally decides to reminisce about her past to someone. That someone being Violet.





	Desire for an Escape

**Author's Note:**

> oh, yeah, i write more than danganronpa, u know :))))  
> and oh boy gotta love that sweet violetine am i right  
> im a big ass sucker for this ship so uhh yeah

There is truly something special about the starry sky. The way it glimmers, the way it shines, and the way it reflects. Three different processes happening simultaneously, without the need of some kind of machinery or outside help. It does all those things by itself, only reaching out to mother nature itself for assistance. It seems independant, even if it does need that little bit of help once in a while. It was something that showcased human nature quite well.

Ericson had become quiet place over the coming months. There was hardly any threat, nor immediate danger. In other words, boring. But, that wasn’t really a bad thing either. The chance to settle down for once was a welcome change of pace. Now it was the time to develop something more than just simple combat skills or the like. Now, it was the best time to enhance relationships. Strengthen bonds, learn about each other’s past, and most importantly, evolve already established relationships, making them bloom into something larger.

“Clementine?”

“H-Huh? Oh, good morning, Violet.”

“You look pretty out of it. Were you daydreaming again?”

“Ah. Maybe…”

Clementine barely realized where she was for a moment before looking around the rundown, relatively small area she called her own room. She could barely hear Violet as she started dozing off again. Flashbacks ran through the girl’s head, more detailed than they have ever been before. It still didn’t feel real that she was still somehow alive. It all happened so fast that her own quick wit was dumbfounded. All the events that happened in less than a day, all that happened over the course of weeks, months, years, were all seemingly flooding back. She honestly couldn’t help but feel guilty. Making AJ nearly die in the process of saving her, not being able to help Tenn, or James, or Brody, Mitch, even Marlon. Some part of her was eternally aching for some kind of escape, some kind of closure that she’ll never get. And to think, it all happened so many years ago.

She was so caught up in her daydream, she didn’t even realize she was shedding a few tears externally as well. Even before she could fully open her eyes, she felt her bed getting heavier before turning to her side and seeing Violet looking at her with a look of concern. Those eyes were stern, yet compassionate. A unique trait only being visible in the blond that only Clementine had picked up on since they started hanging out more after the incident.

“Hey, c’mon, Clem… What’s up?”

Violet’s voice was just as direct, yet weak as her eyes were. Violet put her arm on Clementine’s knee and closed her eyes, as if waiting for a response. Honestly, whenever Violet did that, Clementine’s heart always skipped a beat. Even she couldn’t ignore the fact that she was head over heels in love with this girl. And that it would be incredibly rude to just ignore her like that. After some hesitation, the brunette slowly inhaled, and started speaking. 

“Vi, can I ask you a question?”

“O-Oh, yeah… Shoot.”

“Have you ever wanted closure for something that you know you’ll never received? Like, just know if the people you’ve left behind are safe? O-Or just t-talk to the people we’ve lost one more time… Have some kind of hope to call our own?”

“C-Clem…?”

“I’ve always needed that kind of escape, e-ever since Lee died, it’s like I became a walker as well. The way I think, the way I live, the way I feel, it’s all just melting into something I don’t know what to call. I-I left behind someone who was like a mother to me and went off to a different group, I left the only people who cared about me and ran away, a-and then the New Frontier, and when does it end? It just… sucks…”

The room fell silent. A forced silence. Both Clementine and Violet were holding back their thoughts, much less emotions. The phrase stunned to silence would fit perfectly in this situation. It was years of pent up emotion that Clementine just let out. Years of doubt, sadness and regret, and she just compiled it all to one and finally said it. A part of the girl was so relieved that she finally got it out of her system, it was like cutting loose a ball and chain you’ve had around your ankle for years. Yet, the other side couldn’t help but be angry at her for piling this all on Violet all at once without any warning. How selfish could you be for not even taking into account her feelings before hers? Idiot. How the hell could you do such a thing to her?

Even looking at her facial expression it was clear to see that Violet was way more than stunned. She seemed almost mortified, terrified. Her nails were digging into her own and Clementine’s skin, before what seemed like no time at all, she stood up quickly and faced the brunette, a seemingly empty expression present clearly on her pale face.

“Clementine… I-I don’t care about your past?”

“H-Huh?”

“The person you are now is the person I fell in love with. It isn’t your fault at all, Clementine. Your reasons were justified. What the fuck did you think a 12 year old could do? Stay in a group that would have fallen eventually? Even back then you were smart, Clem. You almost have like a sixth sense. And, to be honest, without you… I probably would have went on alone to look for Minnie… I was at my limit at the time, and then you showed up… You saved my life! You saved everyone here! Lee would be so proud of you to see how much you’ve grown…! A-And I understand you… I would kill for a chance to talk to Minnie, and just, talk it out, I guess… I would have apologised to so many people if I knew what I know now. B-But, it’s not like we can change the past or something, w-we have to move on and crap… S-Shit… I’m bad with words… S-Sorry I can’t be as encouraging as you, Cle-”

“T-Thank you, Vi…! Thank you so much...!”

“C-Clem?”

“And shut up, you’re not bad at words. Look at me! I’m a mess because of you!”

“Ditto. You make me feel like shit, and you also make me feel so fucking happy. How do you do it?”

“I have you.”

“H-Huh?”

Reality was nonexistant at that point. Clementine was hugging the Violet’s torso as best she could, not really being able to go higher than that. But that didn’t matter. Both of them were off in their own little world now. Somewhere that seemed… hopeful. An escape, for both of them.

“H-Hey, since when are you the emotional one? T-That’s my job…”

“Oh, shut up, Vi!”

Their world was something that nobody could take away. It was filled with joy, happiness, laughter in which their emotions didn’t have to be restrained. A place where honesty was the only requirement. It was something that was that one source of hope that could not be replaced.

Maybe there is some hope a world filled with walkers after all.

**Author's Note:**

> fllow insta - @ninetailsvale


End file.
